


One Kiss Wouldn't Hurt

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Trope Bingo Round 9 [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Cheryl and Veronica end up in each other’s bodies, thanks to Sabrina.





	One Kiss Wouldn't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Bodyswap."

It was a morning in early September and Sabrina was at her locker. Just as she was about to grab her history book and head off to class, a hand reached up and slammed her locker door shut. She cried out in surprise, and turned to see Cheryl standing on her left side. “Oh, hi Cheryl” she said once her heart no longer felt like it would burst out of her chest.

“Don’t  _ hi Cheryl  _ me” hissed the redhead. “We need to talk, witchy.”

Sabrina winced at the nickname. Although her closest friends knew she was a witch, most people didn’t and she prefered to keep it that way. “Talk about what?” she asked.

“About whether you’ve been doing any spells lately” said a voice from behind her. Turning, Sabrina saw that the speaker was Veronica. “So you can either come with us to the journalism room, or we discuss this where everyone can hear.”

Sabrina gulped. How did they know what she’d been up to last night? “I guess I can skip first period. It’s not like I need a lesson what happened during the Salem witch trials.” She got enough of that at home.

“So, what’s up?” she asked the other girls when they got to the empty room. She sat down on one of the chairs, trying to act casual.

“You tell us” said the redhead. “Because when I went to bed last night, everything was normal. And when I woke up this morning, I was in my ex-girlfriend’s body.”

Sabrina looked from one girl to the other and back again. “You mean…”

“She means I’m Cheryl” said the brunette, tossing her hair over her shoulders. “And she’s Veronica. In my body!”

“And as far as we know, there’s only one person in this town capable of causing this sort of chaos” said Veronica. “So fix it. Now!”

Sabrina bit her lip. “I’m so sorry” she said after moment. “All I wanted was for you two to be able to see things from each other other’s point of view. I didn’t realize the spell meant it literally.”

“I told you she was responsible” said Cheryl to Veronica.

“Yeah, yeah” dismissed Veronica. “You’re always right.”

“Actually, I am” said Cheryl.

“No, you just think you are” said Veronica.

“Oh my God!” said Sabrina. “Would you two stop fighting? Ever since you broke up this summer, you’ve been at each other’s throats. We’re only two weeks into the school year and this high school has basically become a warzone.”

Both girls turned and stared at the blonde. “That’s why I did this spell. I hoped it would force you to get along.” She smiled as an idea came to her. “And I’m not switching you back until you kiss and make up.”

“No” said Cheryl.

“Absolutely not” said Veronica.

“Then have fun spending the rest your lives as each other” said Sabrina, standing up and heading towards the door.

Veronica sighed. “I suppose one kiss wouldn’t hurt.”

“Fine” said Cheryl with a huff. “But we’re only doing it so that you’ll put us back in our own bodies.”

The two girls leaned in and kissed each other. It started as something meant purely for Sabrina’s sake, but after a few moments it deepend. Neither pulled away until they heard the bell for first period ring. Afterwards, they stared at each other.

“Wow” said Sabrina, breaking the silence. “Well, that’s certainly good enough for me. If you guys are up for ditching school today, we can go to my house and I can switch you back now.”

Cheryl and Veronica looked at each other, before nodding their heads in unison. They were back together by the end of the week.


End file.
